This invention relates to an apparatus adapted for a case making machine which folds a rear portion of an advancing case blank, held between a pair of conveying belts, along a folding line.
Bilateral portions of a case blank, which is under a feeding condition, are relatively easily foldable by a prior art technique of this field, but it is considerably more difficult to fold a rear portion of an advancing or running blank along the folding line because it is hard to synchronize folding the rear portion of the blank in time with the running speed thereof.
For example, in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,134, there is disclosed an apparatus for folding the rear portion of a blank, in which claw means for folding the blank is attached to a chain and performs the folding operation while travelling with the chain. This structure is very complicated and is liable to cause miss-folding of the blank.